In general, truck mufflers, are generally cylindrical bodies. They typically weigh 25 or more lbs., often 30-50 lbs. Many such mufflers are mounted horizontally, under the framework of trucks.
A wide variety of muffler mounting arrangements have been used. In general, a horizontally mounted muffler requires at least two hanger points. These are generally created by mounting two bands around the outer periphery of the cylindrical muffler. The bands are generally secured around the muffler by either bolts or welds. The bands generally include two hangers thereon. The muffler is typically suspended underneath the frame, by the two hangers.
Improved arrangements have been sought, with respect to such factors as: strength; cost of materials; and, ease of assembly.